New World
New World is a term used by Japan and other transferred countries that were transported to another world from their old world. Overview Based on the satellite image taken by JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency), the planet of the new world has a diameter 2.5 times longer and surface area 6.3 times larger than the Earth .The horizon on this planet is confirmed to be twice as far from Earth, at about 20 km.The size of the planet is so large that, according to Mu experts, most inhabitants of the planet did not even know the planet was spherical. Though it has a 6.3x surface area, its density is only 1/8 of Earth's, causing them both having the same gravitational pull of 9.81 ms^-1. Oxygen content is 22%. This strangeness, interestingly, opposes the physical rules known on Earth, leading to some doubts as to whether the New World is in another dimension or a parallel universe, instead of being in the same universe with the Earth. The area that Japan has come into contact with consists of 3 main continents (equivalent to 3 civilized regions), with waters and many islands interspersed. Later Japanese studies also showed that on the other side of the planet, which is separated by giant mountains, there is a huge ocean (the size equivalent to the whole area of the Earth) is isolated with the rest of the world, is thought to contain many other continents there. Another strange thing is that this world exists a natural element called [[Magic|''Magic]]. Magic does not seem to be a supernatural element, but a natural feature of the New World and can be cast by everyone by trigger a natural source of energy in the body called 'Mana. 'Other sources of Mana may be provided from Magic Gems and Magic Tools, provide indigenous peoples with the tools and elements necessary to build civilization in ways different from Earth. Japanese scientists are still struggling to understand the basic characteristics of Magic and how it works, but everything is still stuck. International Community & Relations In general, the New World is underdeveloped in technology, politics and ideology compared to Earth. Moreover, due to lack of international foundations like the United Nations or the Universal Declaration of Human Rights like back on Earth, the international relations of the new world is quite hostile and full of conflicts as well as unequal treaties and foreign policies. The term of Gunboat Diplomacy holds especially true here as the major nations are all too eager to show off their strength in order to cow the lesser countries. There are two areas in the new world: civilized and uncivilized area. Countries in civilized areas are countries with advanced technology and have passed the industrial revolution while the countries outside the civilized areas are still stuck in the medieval era. This fact makes all countries in the civilized areas to belittle countries in the uncivilized areas. The mentality of the New World is pre-WW2 in which concepts of human rights, banned weaponry or international aid are non-existent. Furthermore, slavery, imperialism and expansionism run rampant and unchecked on the daily basis in the foreign relation between countries. Japan, which bears the ideology of equality and friendliness between nations, was not prepared to embrace the hegemony and violence ideology of this world, causing them to be despised by many superpowers and civilized nations that know little or totally ignorant about the true capability of Japan, resulting in them sometimes suffering very unnecessary damage. Moreover, since the New World never has to experience devastated wars at the level of WW1 and WW2 as well as long history of bloodshed like on Earth, majority of countries, especially in the civilized area, are extremely warlike, prideful, glory-craving and full of blinded confidence in warfare as almost none of them even bother to learn about their enemies carefully before engagements and they willing to fight overwhelmingly powerful enemies who they have little to zero knowledge about. The boastfulness escalates to the point that there is a case that Superpower willing to cover up their failed engagement towards the assumed "barbarian countries" just to save their face towards other countries rather than combat rationality. The best example is Holy Mirishial Empire willing to cover up the destruction of the Zeroth Fleet by Gra Valkas Fleet to maintain their superiority image towards other countries in the New World, no matter how much of the serious threat posed by Gra Valkas Fleet. This fact result in the destruction of not only all the magic fleet of Holy Mirishial Empire but also other civilized countries's fleets whose arrogance and ignorance toward Gra Valkas brought their own destruction. This fact also shows that a lot of countries and Superpowers in New World have a very weak gasp in dealing with the unknown and the vital concept of "Know Your Enemy" is almost none existing as pride and complacency mostly replace rationality in making war strategies and tactics. Consequently, there are a lot of scenarios that leaders and military officials of countries hostile to Japan or Gra Valkas, making tons of laughable and ridiculous thinking against Japan based on purely blind guesses and sometime utter delusion such as Louria military officials stated that Japan has weak ground force, despite JSDF air force and navy decimated all Louria's navy and dragon corps, just because they never see the ground force before or Emperor Rudias of Parpadia Empire assured that JSDF ground force unable to invade Parpadian's territory because of their small size as he disregards Japan's advanced technology. In Gra Valkas case, Emor Kingdom ambassador blindly assumed that Gra Valkas is weak not only because they are outside civilized area but also lack of magic. Much like the concept of First, Second and Third World countries on Earth, the civilized area itself also divides into three level of civilization based on their technology level, infrastructural and social development: * 'First Civilizations: Countries that are considered to the most powerful and technologically advanced in the world. The technology is of the First Civilization is pre-WW2, able to make fighter planes, color TVs and even calculator (bulky version). The strongest country in the First Civilization is Holy Mirishial Empire. * '''Second Civilizations: Countries with WW1 technology. The strongest country in the Second Civilization is Mu. * Third Civilizations: Countries with Napoleon and Victorian era technology The strongest country in the Third Civilization used to be Parpadian Empire until their status was revoked after their military being demolished by Japan. Transferred countries Due to some unknown dimensional phenomenon, there are countries that are being transferred from another world into the New World. So far there are 4 countries that are confirmed to be transferred countries: Japan, Mu, Ravernal Empire and Gra Valkas Empire. The Ravernal Empire is the only exception in the list since they went to the New World by themselves rather than being transferred. The transference is considered to be a myth to countries outside Mu. This makes most countries in the New World, especially the superpowers and countries in the civilized area to behave recklessly, hostile and condescending towards transferred countries since two recent transferred countries: Japan and Gra Valkas appear outside the civilized area. Consequently, this makes most superpowers and civilized countries to suffer dearly afterward as they ignorantly and unknowingly messing with powerful and technologically superior transferred countries. The best example are Leifor and Parpaldian Empire were being swiftly crushed by the two newly transferred countries respectively: Gra Valkas and Japan. By the event of the New World War, the military demonstration of Gra Valkas and the clear presentation of superior technology of Japan, making all countries in the New World to realize that transferred nations are no longer a myth and become cautious with countries that are suspected to be a transferred countries in the future. In addition, with transfer countries conducting trade and technology transfer to non-civilized countries also slowly fades the barrier between civilized and uncivilized countries. Technology Levels and Advancement Technology is one of the fundamental factors of how a nation develops and how other countries view them. Before the arrival of transferred nations, such as Japan, Mu and the Gra Valkas Empire, the concept of magic was seen as the ultimate expression of power. Technology that utilized magic was seen as the highest level a civilization could achieve. In the beginning, the highest civilization was the Ravernal Empire. With its seemingly impossible magic technology, it made all other nations both respect and fear that country. With its disappearance, countries scrambled for the remnants of that technology in order to raise their national power comparable to the Ravernal Empire's. At the top of the present magic technology chain is the Holy Milishial Empire, with its virtual monopoly of Ravernal Empire relics. It could claim to have the highest levels of magic technology by virtue of the many Ravernal ruins in its geography. Because there are little to no Ravernal artifacts outside of the Milishial's borders, the nation maintains a tight grip on their relics and there are no exports of such technology. Although their attempts at reverse-engineering the magic technology are crude at best, there is no competition and whatever magic weapons or devices that the other nations do come up with, pale in comparison to Milishial's. Then the country of Mu came about and things changed. Now there was a new type of technology available. One based on science rather than magic. Around twelve thousand years ago, the continent of Mu was transferred from ancient Earth to the New World. Since no one in Mu able to use magic, they had to rely on their mechanical technology in order to build themselves up. However, as they did not experience the Renaissance of Europe, nor the industrial revolutions of the 19th and 20th century, their science-based technology advanced quite slowly. Furthermore, this was an alternative to magic and wasn't selfishly hoarded like the Milishial Empire. Nations now had a different outlet in order to improve themselves. Science began to spread but still wasn't as respected as magic and the Milishial Empire was still at the top. This would all change with the arrival of Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire. With their 21st century and World War 2 level technology respectively, science was given an enormous boost in the New World. It wouldn't take long before the people all realized that science technology was easier to obtain, was more convenient than magic, and most importantly, more powerful than the Milishial's crude copies of the Ravernal Empire's technology. In fact, it may even equal or surpass that ancient civilization's. As such, nearly all the nations are scrambling to obtain either Japan's or the Gra Valkas' technology. List of countries in the New World Outside Civilization Area * Japan (Superpower) * Qua-Toyne Principality * Quila Kingdom * Louria Kingdom * Fenn Kingdom * Gahara Thearchy * Altaras Kingdom * Sios Kingdom * Topa Kingdom * Nats Principality * Mao Kingdom * Awan Kingdom * Irnetia Kingdom * Gra Valkas Empire (Superpower) Third Civilization Area * Parpaldia Empire (Former Superpower) * Riem Kingdom * Marl Kingdom * Kooze Kingdom * Pandora Greater Magic Principality * Doria Community Second Civilization Area * Mu (Superpower) * Leifor (Former Superpower) * Paganda Kingdom * Sonal Kingdom * Nigrat Union * Magikaraich Community * Hinomawari Kingdom * Pulse Kingdom * Pamir Kingdom First Civilization Area * Holy Milishial Empire (Superpower) * Emor Kingdom (Superpower) * Milky Kingdom * Torkia Kingdom * Gillisaila Principality * Rebizuela Kingdom * Agarta Country Others Countries * Kalamik Kingdom * Esperanto Kingdom * Jemi Kingdom * Kane Kingdom * Bemnia Past Countries * Ravernal Empire (Superpower) Notes * Of all the transferred countries, Ravernal Empire is the only country to be transferred to the New World by the country's own mean rather than unknown phenomenon. * Due to the sheer size of the New World, it is stated that Japan needs at least 36 satellites to effectively monitor the New World from space. Category:Terminology